Percy Jackson Holidays
by warriors1011
Summary: A Halloween before the Sea of Monsters, a Christmas mystery after the giant war, a Mother's Day dilemma, surprises on Thanksgiving, chaos on Easter, what else is there in store for Percy Jackson and his friends on the holidays?
1. Percy Jackson Halloween

_**Here's a special thing for all my readers. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Percy Jackson Halloween Special!<strong>_

Percy Jackson was helping his mother, Sally Jackson decorate the little apartment with harvest and Halloween decorations. He couldn't wait to go trick-or-treating with Tyson, who was this tall, big dude from Meriwether College Prep. Anyway the two were going trick-or-treating, Tyson as a Cyclops and Percy as Poseidon (obviously. What? You can't blame him, Halloween snuck up fast) and Sally was going to be handing out blue candy samples that she used to get after Percy came home for the summer.

"Percy, hand me a thumbtack." Sally called from the doorway holding up a sign that CANDY HERE on the door.

"One sec…" Percy replied before giving up on practicing lighting a candle in a pumpkin. He grabbed a thumbtack and delivered it to his mother.

"Thanks. Excited?" Sally said as she finished putting the sign up.

"Um, why wouldn't I be? I'll get lots of candy, dress up like Poseidon, I mean what isn't there to like?" Percy answered grinning.

"Well there is the problem of possible monsters in disguise Percy. You sure you'll be okay alone?" Sally asked him.

"Mom, for the hundredth time, yes I can defend myself now. You don't have to worry. Just hand out candy and I'll come home unscathed. Promise." Percy reassured her. "Now I have to figure out how to light a candle in a pumpkin. Be right back."

Sally sighed as she watched Percy dash off into the kitchen. She hated when Percy would promise things like that. Oh well, back to decorating.

-.,.,-,.,.-

"Percy came!" Tyson was saying to himself as the two walked along the sidewalks.

"Course I did big guy. Halloween is the best!" Percy told him. He had a pillowcase slung over his shoulder with a few pounds of candy. The squeals of delight from little kids and laughter from the high school kids could be heard all around New York. The flickering lights of jack-o-lanterns on doorsteps and in windows and the kids in costumes walking around, going door to door were signs that it was definitely Halloween.

"This house Percy?" Tyson asked as he pointed to a really creepy house.

They were on the outskirts where more real houses were common **{Never been to New York. Sorry if this is wrong}**. The house itself was spooky but the decorations made it look downright scary. The jack-o-lanterns had horrifying carvings and fake cobweb material covered the bushes and trees. Tombstones, pieces of skeletons and fake limbs littered the yard and huge fake spiders hid among the shadows.

Annabeth would hate this place, Percy thought as he looked around. It all looked so real it was quite terrifying. As Percy and Tyson go closer, Percy noticed knives hanging on a string on the porch. He shivered. Maybe they shouldn't go. Tyson voiced this when he got a closer look.

"Hey Jackson. Is a little bit of decorations going to scare you? They're all fake anyway." Percy turned to see Matt Sloan, the bully from Meriwether Prep, and his goons laughing at the two friends.

"Make him a dare Sloan. He won't be able to refuse!" one the goons, Masen Parain, suggested. Matt nodded in agreement.

"How about a challenge Jackson?" Matt offered.

"I'd take you on anytime Sloan." Percy growled, lowering the fake trident to Matt's chin.

Matt gulped but went on. "Whoever gets candy from that house with the lowest amount of times scared wins. Got it?"

Percy nodded accepting the challenge and standing the trident up again walked up to the pathway. Tyson came up behind him.

"Please don't do this. Bad things here." He whimpered but Percy ignored him, stopping by the beginning of the path.

"You first Sloan, challenger always goes first." Percy gestured, a small smirk on his face.

Matt scoffed before pushing Percy into the bushes and walking with his head held high onto the pathway. His goons followed soon after, doing the same to Tyson.

Percy fumed and helped Tyson up who was starting to cry.

"You okay big guy?" Percy asked. Tyson nodded. "Then let's watch Sloan pee his pants."

The two watched as Sloan and his goon get spooked or scared or shy away from something 13 times before they got up to the actually house. Matt knocked on the door and they waited for a couple moments before the door opened. An old man grinned as he opened the door and left candy in the boys' bags or buckets when Percy thought he saw the old man say something to them. Matt backed away and turned, closely followed by his goons.

"Shoot! Come on Tyson or they'll know we've been spying on them." Percy said hurriedly, running from the spot where they had watched the scene. Percy heard Tyson's footsteps behind him and both sped up as Sloan and his goons were running now. Percy and Tyson just barely made it before Matt burst through the bushes, screaming like a little girl.

"Scared Sloan?" Percy taunted once they all had their breath back.

"You listen to that old man tell you creepy, gory, horrific poetry, Jackson. I'll show you and then you'll be screaming like a baby." Matt retorted, obviously shaken up. His goons opened their mouths but nothing came out so they looked like fish.

"Then show me Sloan." Percy dared, staring at him. Percy knew that is this was a monster he'd have to get rid of it ASAP, even if it was in front of Tyson and Matt Sloan and his goons.

"Okay. Follow me."

Sloan led the way, Percy close behind, Tyson behind him, and then the goons reluctantly trailed after them. Sloan stopped suddenly causing Percy to stop which resulted in Tyson knocking the two over like bowling pins.

"Ow… Get your big freak off me Jackson." Matt told Percy. Percy, on the other hand, was being helped up by Tyson.

"Uh, Sloan? Do I just knock on the door, act like a regular trick-or-treater and WA-BAM! The old man starts saying death poetry or what?" Percy asked after taking a look at the door.

Matt Sloan nodded. "Yeah… Yeah you go on ahead Jackson. We'll be right here."

Percy groaned but walked up the steps with Tyson and rung the doorbell.

"Psst! Doorbell doesn't work!" A harsh whisper from behind the bushes called. Percy gave a sharp glare to the Sloan Bush but knocked on the door.

"Percy… Bad place, turn back now. Please?" Tyson pleaded.

"Come on big guy. Just a little longer then we can go to all the good houses and get all the good candy and go home. How 'bout it?" Percy bribed focusing on the door.

"Lots of candy? King size? Good people with good smell?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes, yes. All of that and home. You can even stay at my apartment if you want." Percy offered, his senses straining to at least hear or smell something.

"Your house? Blue cookies? Nice lady, Sally?" Tyson said.

Footsteps softly treaded towards the door.

"'Course Tyson." Percy answered.

Footsteps were heard louder now and faint voices as well.

"Real-"Tyson was cut off by the creaking of the door opening.

An old man with a really wrinkled face, thin, greasy white hair and narrow eyes opened. He had a creepy smile, like he was contemplating how to cut you up and eat you for dinner.

"Trick-or-Treat…" Percy croaked. He nudged Tyson and opened his pillow bag.

"Tr-trick-or-Tre-treat." Tyson stuttered.

"Ahehehe…*cue cough* what lovely young'ins we 'ave 'ere. All ripe an' ready for a trip to the un'erworld." The old man said. He pulled out a bag of heresies. "'Ere ya go. 'Njoy!"

"Ah… Thanks?" Percy said kind of confused as he took the bag of chocolates.

"Sun and thief shall greet, Demigod and Cyclops on Awesome night of year." The old man rasped.

"Apollo, stop that! Leave barnacle beard's son alone." Another voice yelled form inside the house. A man in a runner's outfit could be seen faintly.

"Aww, but Hermes I scared the light out of the other kids, how come not him?" the old man whined in a much younger voice.

Percy spluttered. They were gods? What the heck? A phone rang.

"Just give him a trick then, I don't care. Then send him on his way or monsters will never stop." The runner, Hermes called before answering the phone.

Finally Percy got something out. "Lord Apollo? Lord Hermes? What are you doing here…" He trailed off as the old man (Apollo) shooed them away.

"Out! Out! Bye, byez. See you in another year or two! Or a couple months!" He said before slamming the door in the boys' faces.

"Ooohkay…" Tyson grinned waving at the door then bouncing away. Percy was about to follow him when he remembered Sloan.

"Hey Sloan. Unless you want to get blackmailed, I suggest you leave Tyson and me alone until January. I bet everyone will love to hear about the school bully peeing his pants." Percy smirked then followed Tyson to finish trick-or-treating.

-.,.,-,.,.-

The year went on quietly like that, Sloan kept his distance and Percy never sought him out. If Sloan started to make trouble with the two friends then Percy would stare him down, ready to carry out his threat. Both forgot the Halloween ordeal by January and Matt Sloan continued the bullying but for those few quiet months, Percy actually liked school and made it through, thoroughly forgetting about Apollo and Hermes. But they didn't forget him. They had taken videos of each kid that came to the house and the two mischievous gods had funny films to supply them with laughs for the rest of the year. Oh well, there's always positives and negatives to each side. I hope you had a happy Halloween!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween! This was supposed to come out earlier but a storm blew in and I could get it done on time. Plus with all the trick-or-treaters I had i was busy so cut me some slack. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Secret Santa Mystery-Part 1

Happy Holidays everyone! This is a two-part one-shot for the holidays. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Santa Mystery<strong>

Annabeth flopped onto her bed exhausted after helping build parts of New Greece, especially New Athens which had all the most architectural designs and some of the most beautiful gardens, temples, houses, etc. She was pretty happy she built it herself (along with the Athena, Poseidon, and Hephaestus Cabin) but was completely exhausted since they were trying to build it in the freezing cold and with snow on the ground.

"Hey Annabeth! Someone named S.S. gave you something on the doorstep!" Annabeth lifted her head to see the little 4 year-old Trinity who was bouncing up and down with a present wrapped in gray wrapping paper with a red bow on top.

"Bring over here Trinity." Annabeth said, sitting up on her bed.

Trinity ran over and jumped onto the bed next to Annabeth. "Can you open it now? What's inside? Can I see? Who is S.S.?"

Annabeth laughed and gently took the present from Trinity's hands. "Not so many questions Trinity. If you want to you can watch though."

Trinity nodded and stared at the package intently. Annabeth tilted her head then smiled and pulled the bow off. Then carefully and expertly unwrapped the present, trying to restrain the urge to rip it all off. Trinity, the suspense getting too much for her, pulled the wrapping paper out of Annabeth's hand and threw it across the room. Atop the gift was a card in flow-y writing read this:

_**TO ANNABETH CHASE**_

_**FROM S.S.**_

_**OVERHEARD THAT YOU WANTED THIS.**_

_**EVERYTHING YOU ONCE HAD CAN BE RECOVERED.**_

_**ENJOY TO THE FULLEST.**_

_**THE SMALLER GIFT IS NOT TO BE WORN UNTIL **_

_**!8/4?8/4$?!$**_

"What does that mean?" Trinity exclaimed, pointing to the symbols on the card. She shrugged, deciding to figure it out later.

"What I'm curious about is the actual present" Annabeth told her, sliding the card off and looking at the real present.

It took her breath away. The newest, fastest, the most similar laptop to Daedalus's sat on her lap shining in all its glory.(In reality it was the light reflecting off it but hey, Athena's children can have imagination!)

"Whoa. Now you can make all of your blueprints again Anna!" Trinity said, bouncing on my bed.

"Everything you once had can be recovered…" I echoed and opened the laptop. What popped up made me so happy I actually squealed. And Annabeth Chase does not squeal.

"Annabeth?" Trinity asked tilting her head with a confused face.

The diagram of Chinese handcuffs, the last thing Annabeth had searched on Daedalus's laptop before falling into… that pit. Annabeth ran a hand over the keyboard then closed it. Blinking away tears of happiness she, rested the precious laptop on her pillow then looked to the box. Annabeth lifted the lid to find midnight black flats with beads in scroll designs that created an owl. The beads faded from midnight black to silver gray making the owl look life-like. Slipping off her tennis shoes, Annabeth tried on the beautiful flats. They fit perfectly.

"Wow. Whoever Mr. S.S. is knows style, right?" Trinity commented taking in the pattern of the shoes.

"Yeah. Too bad I can't wear them until I figure out what the symbols mean." Annabeth said putting the shoes back in their back and sliding them under her bed.

"Do we know who this S.S. is?" Trinity questioned.

"My Secret Santa, although I don't know who it is. Speaking of which, I haven't figured out who my Secret Santa is for the past for four, probably going on five years."

* * *

><p>Percy ran up to his cabin which already had his bag on the doorstep. Annabeth's Yankee cap in hand, he reached for the door knob then hesitated. It was almost an exact replica of when Hera kidnapped him and jump started the whole 'Giant War' except without Annabeth seeing him off. Steeling his nerves he open his cabin door, grabbed his bags and went in. Dropping his duffle bag on the floor then plopping his backpack on the table by his bed, Percy laid on his bed looking at Annabeth's cap. It'd just become useful but he only had it because she forgot it at his house last summer when the two had visited his mom.<p>

"I'll give it to her tomorrow." Percy told himself out loud. _Let's hope she doesn't get suspicious,_ he added to himself.

He hung up the cap in the bunk post, closed his cabin door and changed for the night. But his night was unfortunately filled with nightmares.

_**oO0()0Oo**_

Running. All it was was a white blur around him. He was in panic having not seen Annabeth. _But it's a good thing, Percy. It means that she won't get hurt._ Then he stopped, seeing three paths all terrifying. One was the muskeg which had caused him to be afraid of suffocation. The second was Annabeth lying on the floor, alone with a glowing red owl surrounding her. The last was against Akhlys, the exact scene that had played in Tartarus. Percy tried to back up only to back up into a see-through body of the zombie things. Percy scrambled away from it, searching for riptide in his pocket. _Where is it?_ Then something felt like it dropped onto him.

He put his hands up to push it off when the scene changed, and became bathed in red. His breathing became deep ragged breaths as the worst things possible added to the pain of holding the sky. Atlas swung his javelin throwing Artemis back and she slumped. Zoë screamed and charged Atlas, her bow shooting volley after volley of arrows. Atlas laughed cold-heartedly and threw his javelin. It hit the target and Zoë Nightshade fell. Then Percy heard Thalia scream in pain and his head moved in her direction to see her fall against Luke's chest, lifeless and bleeding. Luke pushed her off, her body going SPLAT, as he brought out Annabeth, bruised and her face covered in dirt. Atlas laughed again and impaled her. Then took his javelin out and waited. Luke did the same thing with backbiter only twisting his sword while in her body. Annabeth screamed. They did it over and over, gloating and taunting, even after she had so obviously died. Her blood soaked Percy's clothes; it was splattered all over his face. But hope filled him when Annabeth opened her mouth only to hear the words he knew were true.

"This is your entire fault Percy. You could've stopped this."

Percy awoke in cold sweat, breathing rapidly. He sat up and looked at the clock then at Annabeth's Yankee cap. Percy got up, dressed in a short sleeve shirt and jeans, and then left his cabin with her cap in hand. When he reached the Athena cabin he knocked and waited knowing full well that Malcolm would probably come to the door. Instead he got a half-asleep Annabeth in a gray baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Who is it, Seaweed Brain?" She yawned. Percy waited a second.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"The one and only." Percy bowed.

"What are you doing at," Annabeth looked over her shoulder, "nine in the morning?"

"Delivery for Miss Annabeth Chase." Percy answered handing over her cap.

"Did you steal it again?"

"No. You left it at my house, remember?"

"Oh. So that's where it's been!"

"ANNA! CLOSE THE DOOR! IT'S COLD!" A little girl called.

"Sorry Trinity!" Annabeth called back. Then she turned back to Percy. "Beach, in 10 minutes. You'd better be there."

He nodded and Annabeth closed the door. Percy shrugged and walked back to his cabin with hands in his pockets. He grabbed a sweatshirt before heading out the door again, this time in the direction of the beach. He sat in the sand waiting for Annabeth. Before long he heard footsteps running on the sand and turned to see Annabeth in the usually camp attire.

"You gonna sit?" Percy asked patting the ground next to him. Annabeth shot an annoyed glance at him then sat.

"So how's school been?" She said.

"Eh. Paul's been a great help though, actually helping and pushing me like my mom does to get homework done." Percy told her, playing with her curls. "You?"

"Pretty good, although most of the teachers get annoyed when I answer questions after staring into space." Annabeth answered. "I also get a lot of homework since I'm here almost every day overseeing work."

"Wise Girl." Percy teased.

"Shut up. So are you, um, doing okay?" She questioned awkwardly.

Percy hesitated unsure if he should tell her about how the nightmares have become more frequent and frightening. "Yeah I'm doing well."

"Good, that's always good." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "Building and school helps distract me and usually I'm so exhausted that the dreams seem to care."

Percy smiled and looked out towards the sea. "You miss being on the Argo II?"

Annabeth shook her head. "There may have been memories, bad and good, but it was also a reminder that a war was all depending on us for the upper hand. I hate that feeling. As well as…" She trailed off and he nodded, knowing where she was going.

There was a silence between the two as they remembered the sacrifices made during the wars they had been in. Percy decided to penetrate the silence.

"Anything happen recently?" He asked.

Annabeth brightened. "My secret Santa got me a laptop really similar to Daedalus's. With one of the Hephaestus or Hermes kids to help, I could probably recover everything that was on the old laptop." She paused.

"Anything else?" Percy inquired, trying to appear curious.

"Black flats with beading. They're really pretty but I can't wear them which annoys me since the date given is just a bunch of random tings put together." Annabeth huffed

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Percy comforted. But Annabeth had started a rant.

"What I've gotten so far probably isn't right! It's completely weird!" Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Your Athena's smartest, you _can_ figure this out."

"Thanks." She muttered.

"So… are you going to the Christmas Eve dance on Wednesday?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's in two days and I don't have anything to wear so why should I bother going?" Annabeth sighed.

"I'm here 'til New Years'. You could go with me." Percy offered.

"But like I said, I don't have anything to wear!" Annabeth told him.

Percy shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

"Ugh! Boys!" Annabeth groaned.

"Agreed!"

The couple turned to see Piper, Jason, and the rest of the seven (minus Leo…) walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Percy waved.

"What're you talking about?" Piper asked taking a seat by Annabeth.

"The Christmas Eve dance." Annabeth and Percy answered at the same time.

"What about it?" Hazel inquired.

"She doesn't want to go because she has nothing to wear." Percy told her.

Piper smirked mischievously. "I can fix that."

"No, no thanks but thanks for the offer." Annabeth told her.

"Fine."

"AAANNNAAABETHHHH!" The group turned their heads to the voice. A little girl with platinum blond hair comes running at the group.

"What do you need Trinity?" Annabeth asks, getting up.

"Another present!" Trinity squeals, holding two boxes up. One was small the other the size of a dictionary.

"Another?" Annabeth breathed.

Trinity nodded and handed Annabeth the present. Percy watched curiously, remembering how much trouble she had with the last gift.

"AGH! It has the same thing only more confusing!" Annabeth cried in frustration.

"What?" Hazel said, confused.

"My secret Santa!" Annabeth yelled waving the note around. Percy stifled a laugh.

"What's a-" Hazel started before Annabeth cut her off,.

"It like a Santa but someone you know but don't know that they are giving you the gifts! Then on Christmas Eve you try and guess but I haven't figured this Secret Santa out for the past 4 now going on 5 years!"

"Whoa, calm down. What is so frustrating about this one?" Percy asked.

"The note the person keeps leaving as well as the gifts! They don't help and I can't figure them out!" Annabeth said.

"Can we see?" Jason inquired.

Annabeth passed them the note. As it went around Percy noticed their faces become confused. The note finally came to him and he read;

**_TO ANNABETH CHASE_**

**_FROM SS_**

**_REMEMBER NOT TO READ THIS TOO FAST!_**

**_HOPE THIS WILL GO WELL WITH YOUR HAIR_**

**_DON'T WEAR UNTIL;_**

**_!8/4?8/4$?!$_**

Percy put on a confused face where he was actually grinning inside. "I don't see why you don't get it Annabeth."

Annabeth glared at him and snatched the note away. "What do you mean?"

"It just looks easy is all?" Percy answered.

"Would you like to try and figure it out, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"N-nope!" Percy stuttered. "Your right too confusing."

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath.

"Are you going to open the gifts?" Frank said, gesturing to the gifts still in her hands.

"Oh, yeah, those." Annabeth answered and ripped the wrapping paper. The book size one was a text book on architecture. "No way! The newest book on ancient architecture!"

"Cool. What's in the other box?" Piper asked.

Annabeth open the other. Percy studied her face, waiting for her reaction. Her eyes lit up and a smile crept its way onto her face. Her cheeks turned a bit pink as she pulled out a silver necklace with an aquamarine colored stone hanging on the end. Annabeth handed the necklace to Percy while she pulled out a charm bracelet. She also passed that to Percy, who passed them to the others. The last things she pulled out were an anklet that matched the charm bracelet, earrings that matched the necklace, and a silver barrette matching all the other pieces of jewelry.

"Wow. Whoever gave you these spent a lot of money." Hazel commented as the pieces of jewelry came to her.

Annabeth nodded and took them, carefully putting them back in the small box. "If only I could figure out when to wear them."

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "You're Annabeth Chase. Finder of the Athenian Parthenon, heroine of Olympus, holder of the sky, defeater of Arachne, survivor of Tartarus, defeater of Gaea and the giants, and Athena's best daughter. You're my Wise girl."

Annabeth enveloped him into a hug. "Thank you Percy."

"No prob. It's what I'm here for right?" Percy grinned. "Come on we have a camp to attend."

* * *

><p><span>Part one over! Part two will be up soon, promise. Also try and figure out what the symbols mean.<br>


	3. Secret Santa Mystery-Part 2

_**Here's the second part, a little late but hey, I enjoyed my Christmas with family so this came out as soon as it came out. Also, well done to those who solved what the symbols mean! For those of you who didn't the answer is in this chapter. Hope you like!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Santa Mystery<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth groggily awoke to Trinity nudging punching her lightly.<p>

"ANNIIIIIEEEEEBEEEETTTH!" Trinity squealed into her ear. "WAAAAKKKIIIEEE, WAAAAAKIIIIEEEE!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Annabeth snapped, pushing her off. "Whaddaya want?"

"PRESENT!" Trinity yelled, shoving the gift into her hands.

"Just shut her up Annabeth. She's been trying to wake you for hourzzzz…." Malcolm's voice called before falling asleep. Annabeth sighed then grabbed trinity's hand to lead her out of the cabin, clutching the gift under one arm. She led the young girl to the lake and sat down.

"Will you open it now?" Trinity asked, fidgeting next to her.

Annabeth opened the present slowly, creating suspense for the little girl. Trinity huffed and ripped the wrapping paper off herself, much to Annabeth's amusement.

Under the wrapping paper was a large paper covering the gift. Annabeth muttered something in Greek about useless notes then took the note. This time it was written messily like all the other times in the past.

_**ANNABETH CHASE**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST YEAR BEFORE**_

_**YOU GO TO COLLEGE**_

_**AND, UNLESS ROMANS DO SECRET SANTA,**_

_**YOUR LAST CHANCE TO FIGURE ME OUT. **_

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT THE DANCE.**_

_**WEAR ON !8/4?8/4$?!$**_

Annabeth reread the note over again, studying every word. Last chance to figure me out? The dance? Then something clicked.

"December 24, 2014! Why didn't I see it before?" Annabeth said, standing up.

"Where does it say the date?" Trinity asked.

"The exclamation point means 1 and 8 slash 4 is division meaning 2, the question mark is the slash, dollar sign is 4, making the date 12/24/14!" Annabeth explained excitedly. "My Secret Santa wants me to wear the accessories to the dance!"

"It sounds like they gave another thing. Look inside Anna!" Trinity commented.

Annabeth nodded and opened the last gift. Inside was a strapless dress. It was midnight black, bordered with the same beading as the shoes without the owls. An aquamarine sash was tied around the middle with a shawl the same color. Annabeth was speechless. It was beautiful and she had a feeling it would fit her perfectly.

"Wow… Can I wear it?" Trinity said, staring at the dress.

Annabeth laughed. "No, it would fit you silly. Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

Trinity nodded and hugged Annabeth. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye."

Annabeth laughed again and hugged her back. Then she remembered that Piper was going to cut Trinity's hair. Reminding Trinity of this and packing up, the two sisters headed back to the cabin.

_-Time Skip by 7 hours-_

Annabeth knocked on Cabin Ten, hoping Piper would answer. Unfortunately, Drew opened the door with a sneer on her face.

"What do you want Anniebell?" She said.

"Is Piper there?" Annabeth smiled, trying to hide her growing anger.

"And why should she see you miss know-it-all? Don't you know she's busy getting ready for the dance?" Drew told her, smirking.

"Well why don't I spell it out for you?" Annabeth suggested. Then she raised her voice. "P-I-P-E-R M-c-L-E-A-N T-O-L-D M-E T-O M-E-E-T W-I-T-H H-E-R A-T 3. N-O-W G-E-T O-U-T O-F M-Y W-A-Y O-R W-E M-I-G-H-T F-I-N-D O-U-R-S-E-L-V-E-S O-N-E S-H-O-R-T O-F A-N A-P-R-H-O-D-I-T-E D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R."

Drew stared at her puzzled before Annabeth glared at her and she scooted away.

"Annabeth, you're here!" Piper called from inside the cabin. "Why are you still here Drew? I thought you were going back to school to set up for your dance?"

Drew's eyes glazed. "Yes, of course." She walked past Annabeth as Annabeth laughed.

"Sometimes I love charmspeak as well as being cabin head. Come on in." Piper smiled, gesturing for Annabeth.

Annabeth walked in and surprisingly didn't cringe. The Aphrodite cabin used to be a Barbie doll house with enough frilly stuff and pink that it even made Chiron reluctant to go near it. But with Piper's leadership they made it elegant, still pink and frilly to please some but not enough to go overboard. Piper also changed the minds of the Aphrodite campers, making them more active and not constantly doing make up and match making.

"It's definitely changed in here." Annabeth commented as Piper plopped her down in a seat next to the bathroom.

"Well, duh. I hated the Barbie doll, rich girl feel of it." Piper said, starting to work on her hair.

"I don't see how you can be Aphrodite's daughter." Annabeth told. "All the ones I know and knew may have been active but still were pretty girly."

"None of them are me though so there's the difference. Now, what to do for your hair…" Piper trailed off and focused on her work.

Two hours later, Annabeth was staring at Piper's handiwork with makeup and her hair.

"I wish I had your curls. Percy is lucky." Piper told her, slipping her finger in a curl.

"No one can rock feathers in their hair except you Piper. Jason's lucky as well." Piper blushed at Annabeth's comment.

"Well, I can't wait to see your dress on you. I hope you like it."

Annabeth looked at her shocked. "How do you know about the dress?" She hissed.

Piper stuttered for a moment before telling her. "Trinity told me but told me not to tell you. It just slipped my mind. S-sorry."

Annabeth studied her then walked out the door, waving goodbye and saying thank you. Annabeth hurried to her own cabin to get ready. Once there, she realized that she hadn't told any of her siblings about the secret Santa gift. Annabeth shook her head and walked in, grabbing the shoes and dress from under her bed and the jewelry from under her pillow.

"I'm using the bathroom!" Annabeth called before shutting the door to the tiny bathroom and changing. Knowing she had about another hour before the dance which starts at 6, she slipped into the dress and shoes. Annabeth fumbled with the jewelry, seeing as she had worn so much of it before. Mumbling about useless accessories, she gave up and went to ask Halley, a new camper of the Athena Cabin, for help. Annabeth heard the gasps of shock when she stepped out awkwardly from the bathroom and tried to ignore them.

"Halley!" Annabeth called. Halley's dark blonde head whipped up, her light gray eyes shining.

"Anna! You look amazing!" Halley said. Annabeth tried to shoot an annoyed glare. She knew that Annabeth hated being called Anna unless they were little kids

"Halley, I-" Annabeth hesitated then mumbled, "I need help…"

Halley stared at her for a second before it registered in her mind. "You-Me-Help-Wha?"

Annabeth sighed and gestured for her to come over. Halley obliged and ushered her into the bathroom corner.

"What do you need help with?" Halley whispered.

"Jewelry…" Annabeth muttered.

Halley grinned. "Leave it to me sista! Hand me the jewelry."

Annabeth gave her the bracelet, necklace, and barrette. Halley grinned even wider.

"Turn around Anna, then give me your left wrist." Halley instructed.

Annabeth did as she was told, leaving her left arm behind her back. Halley clipped the barrette in with ease, same with the necklace. Then she did the same with the charm bracelet and hugged her.

"Oh, my little sister is growing up!" Halley squealed.

"You've only known me since last month." Annabeth squirmed in her death hug.

"But you're younger than me!" Halley said, as if it explained everything. Which it kind of did.

"Halley, let Annabeth breathe." Annabeth felt relief flood her as Malcolm pried Halley off.

"Thanks." Annabeth told him.

He shrugged. "We won't be able to set the dance up if she kept hugging you. Ready?"

Annabeth nodded and led her cabin, once ready, to the Amphitheater to decorate and set the dance up. Percy with Nico and the Apollo cabin were waiting to help. The group used the last hour for setting up and decorating. After it was finished Percy came over to her.

"You look good." He said.

"Thanks, you too." Annabeth replied. Percy was dressed in a tuxedo which most likely was forced on him by his mother, Sally Blofis-Jackson.

"Mom made me wear this." Knew it. "Excited for the dance? Did you figure out the notes?"

"Yes and not until this morning." Annabeth answered.

"What was the message?" Percy asked again.

"It was the date today, 12/24/14. It seems like someone close to me wanted to see me at the dance this year."

"Like who?"

"Hmm… one of the senior campers or someone who heard rumors about me not going to the dances."

"Huh." Percy folded his arms. "So you don't go to dances?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I found no reason to. I mean, sure socializing is important but I didn't care for it, especially since you barely ever came for winter break."

"Oh. What did the note say?"

It went back and forth like this, talking about Christmases and winter breaks, until a slow song played. Percy stood up and bowed, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Percy smiled.

"Why of course, good sir." Annabeth said, taking his hand and letting Percy lead her through the crowd.

The slow dance songs must have marked the ending of the dance because 4 and half songs later, one of the Apollo campers grabbed a mic and shushed the crowd.

"Now fellow campers, the moment you have all been waiting for, drum roll please… Secret Santa guessing!"

That's when Annabeth remembered the tree in the corner. It had all sorts of presents under it, like a usual Christmas tree. The younger campers rushed over to grab their present(s) while Percy and Annabeth waited and watched chuckling at some of the kids' antics. Finally it cleared out for the older campers to come in and get their own things. Annabeth picked up her gift; it was small, diagonally shaped with a piece of paper attached to the top and wrapped in green wrapping paper with a red ribbon. Percy had a gift wrapped in superhero wrapping paper with his name written all over it. He gave a confused grin before walking back to their seats, Annabeth followed.

"Trinity who do you think you have?" the camper with the mic asked.

"Um… Per-Peter?" Trinity corrected herself.

"Nope!" The son of Tyche answered.

"Roan?" The little daughter of Demeter shook her head.

"Malcolm?"

"I wish." He told her.

"Does her secret Santa wish to say who they are?" DJ (No, seriously, that's his real name!), the mic guy, asked.

"I am!" Nyssa jumped up and waved her hand.

"Nyssa is Trinity's Secret Santa! Next up is…" DJ continued.

Annabeth sighed and watched the campers guess correctly or not, their look of surprise if they find out who it is, and their excitement at what they got.

"Now it's Percy's turn!"

"Malcolm." He said immediately.

"Was I that easy?" Malcolm said, nodding.

"Who else would give me a note saying not to harm his sister one day and then an information book about the rival between Athena and Poseidon?" Percy joked.

All of the senior campers laughed. Then the eyes turned to Annabeth. She realized that she was the last one.

"You know the drill Annabeth." DJ spoke.

Annabeth opened the note. It read;

_**TO ANNABETH CHASE  
>FIGURED ME OUT YET?<strong>_

_**THINK.**_

_**I KNOW YOU.**_

_**VERY WELL.**_

…

_**P.S. DON"T OPEN THE PRESENT UNTIL YOU FIGURE OUT WHO I AM.**_

"Hmm… Piper?" Annabeth cursed in her mind. Piper hadn't been at camp for five years.

Piper shook her head.

Annabeth hesitated this time thinking of the possibilities. "Trinity?"

Trinity also shook her head, but she was smiling as if she knew something Annabeth didn't.

"Jake?" Annabeth tried.

"Sorry but no." Jake apologized.

"Would the Secret Santa of Annabeth like to say who she or he is?" DJ called.

No one stood up which kind of saddened Annabeth. She had hoped her Secret Santa would say who they were since it was her last year for a while at Camp. Okay, she also wanted to open her present.

"Hey Frank do they do Secret Santa in New Rome?" Percy asked standing up.

"No, which is really upsetting. Romans have lots of work to do and be done." Frank told him, grinning like he was in on a secret.

"Ah. Well Annabeth it's too bad that New Rome doesn't do Secret Santa because this was your last chance to find out who he was." Percy said, holding out his hand for her to grab.

"Yeah…" Annabeth replied. Then it registered what he said. The puzzle pieces began to connect. Trinity saying someone had knocked but no one was there, Percy coming in with her invisibility cap, getting another note, Percy thinking it easy then saving himself, Percy being really curious and the random code. The quick conversation between him and Frank and all the clues left in the notes. _Think, I know you very well. I'll see you at the dance. Overheard that you wanted this._

"Wait! Can I guess on more time?" Annabeth inquired, jumping up.

"Uh, sure I guess?" was DJ reply as he shrugged.

"Five years. How in the world did you manage it?" Annabeth questioned, walking forwards. He smiled. She ran and hugged him. He lifted her up and spun around.

"By being the Seaweed Brain I am." He grinned then kissed Annabeth.

"Thank you Percy. Really, thank you." Annabeth said after they separated.

"Don't thank me yet. Your other gift." Percy reminded her, pointing to the gift on her seat. Annabeth rushed over to it picked it up, and then she gently opened it. A gleam from the firelight came from the inside and that's when she stopped unwrapping it carefully and just ripped it open. Annabeth was speechless.

"It's an exact replica of your bronze knife. I had Tyson make it for me. He has a really good memory." Percy told her when she didn't say anything. "I just know how important it was to you."

Tears threatened to leak. "Percy, it's beautiful. I- I don't know what to say…"

"Merry Christmas Wise Girl."

"You too Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I won't be able to do a New Year's chapter because I'm out of town. SO SORRY! but please review.<strong>_


	4. HalloweenHope

**This is a little late XD Been a while hasn't it? Sorry I planned to have these one-shots updated everytime a holiday passed by but *shrug* guess it didn't work out. I have the other one-shots I started for other holidays but I have yet to finished them. And when I do I'll post them immediately, just for you! Info for them at the bottom Author's Note.**

**Now enjoy this saddish Halloween one-shot!**

* * *

><p>Elysium was strange. It seemed to work like the perfect life, a never ending perfect season of happiness. She wasn't sure if she liked it. There was no BAM! or 'pazazz' as Charles had called it. Yet, somehow people knew when the holidays were even without the changing seasons. Should she've tried for the Isle of the Blessed?<p>

No, It would've been the same. But even more perfect and sparkly. It was strange though. Every hero tried for Elysium and the Isles but she found her old life was comfortable, at least until….

No, she wouldn't think of that. Elysium was strange with the constantly blooming flowers and smell of barbeques burning but there was no room for sadness. She stood from where she had been kneeling in the soft grass, dusting off her long flowy skirt. Charles always said that he liked her in those skirts, if he had to pick one of her girly outfits.

A small child sprinted past her, his friend not far behind. Laughter echoed and the pair circled back.

"Lena! Lena! Come play with us! Georgia says it's more fun with more than two people playing!" The little boy tugged lightly on her skirt.

She smiled. "Of course. Didn't you know Georgia is always right Norman?"

The boy stuck his tongue out and pulled her towards the other child, the girl. She always found it surprising that a daughter of Athena and a son of Bellona had become such great friends. She remembered that both of the them had died protecting their families. Melody had told her they could've lived happily together if they had just let their families die. Melody had told her their families were horrid people but to save them from other people they sacrificed themselves. That was a main reason why they were here. It broke her heart to hear such stories but she always forced a smile for them and hid her sadness.

"Slow poke!" Georgia teased.

"Am not! I bet I could beat you to Momma's house!" Norman remarked.

"Big sister Lena says that betting is bad!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Uh huh."

"Lena!"

She chuckled. "How about a race? If I beat you two then both of you have to give me all of your candy tonight. It you beat me, you can take half of mine, okay? Just to the perimeter of the town though."

The two children nodded and ran to get a head start. She ran after then, her black hair flying into knots behind her. Oh how her mother would be so upset. She didn't care. When she caught up with the kids they were sprinting as hard as they could, breaths coming out in short bursts. She copied them so they wouldn't get upset. Once they reached a small log cabin neighborhood they all slowed, the two children in front of her bickering over who won. She laughed and directed them towards one cabin that was separate from the rest. A girl with short, curly dark brown hair looked up from sweeping, smiled, and waved to them.

"Melody!" The younger demigods ran over to her and tackled her in hugs.

"Norman! Georgia! Did you get Lena?"

"Mmhm! And she promised to do all our make-up!" Georgia answered, bounding away and into the house, Norman following close behind.

Melody grinned and took the hand outstretched to her. "Did you promise that?"

She shook her head. "No, but I think it's better than reminiscing over memories."

"Good. Because I have someone here to meet you." Melody said and dragged her into the house. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Luke?"

The said person turned, his scar that had been there for as long as she remembered it rippling away when he looked at her. "Hey Silena."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"To say sorry. And to offer apology information." He answered stepping towards her.

"You're too late. And I thought you'd try for the Isles of the Blessed. You used to always brag about that." She said coldly.

Luke smiled sadly. "I actually have to actually work to achieve Elysium. My work being to get forgiveness from those I wronged. Once I do all that I achieve Elysium and can start for the Isles of the Blessed."

"So you want my forgiveness."

"Ideally, yes. But I know you so I also knew you wouldn't give it to me that easily so I came with something that can maybe help to jump-start that process."

She narrowed her eyes. "And this would be...?"

Luke handed her a picture. In it was an African-American boy with black hair and deep brown eyes. Tears, which she though weren't possible in Elysium(or death for that matter), threatened to spill.

"He's looking for you, ya know. Finally came to me and asked me to find you." Luke murmured gently, lightly placing the picture in her hands.

She dropped to her knees, Melody following and rubbing her back comfortingly as she cried. "I tried to look for him everywhere but I couldn't. I couldn't." She looked up at Luke. "Take me to him. Please."

Luke nodded. "But first I think there are two children who want to go trick-or-treating with you."

Norman and Georgia ran over and hugged her. When they let go Georgia and Norman immediately started asking for her to create their costumes.

"Oh I wanna be a Princess that save the Prince!"

"Other way around stupid!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yeahuh!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Uhuh!"

She laughed. "Alright you two. Come on. I'm sure Melody has some fabric for that somewhere."

She looked back at Luke and mouthed a quick, 'Thank you' and caught a small glance at their worried conversation but otherwise let herself be dragged away.

Charlie... Charlie, Charles, Beckendorf.

Silena would see him again, after 4 years of being apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for making this. But I wanted to do something for a couple that wasn't used a lot so I chose SilenaCharles. Anyway I promised info here at the beginning of the chapter so here it is:**

_**A Valentine's Day Caleo One-shot**_

_**A Mother's Day One-shot with Nico**_

_**An Easter One-shot with Reyna, Frank, and Hazel in Camp Jupiter**_

**And coming up...**

_**A Thanksgiving One-shot with Piper and Jason!**_

**So there you have it. They won't be published in that order though so keep an eye out for them! I just have to get around to them. See you next time!**


	5. Nico's Dilemma

**Okay so this one is WAAAAY late and at first the timeline was messed up so I had to go back and rework it but finally! Here it is! Like I promised, I finished it and immediately updated. This is going to be a longer one-shot and is placed after the Giant War (Originally placed between Post-Titan-War and Pre-Giant-War buuutt... that doesn't work out XD) Also, forewarning; this is my first time incorporating Nico's crush(or Nico for that matter in any story) for Percy or any other guy as I'm more of a Reynico fan(Get over it.) so I hope I don't butcher it. Tell me in the reviews if there's something that needs to be fixed. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nico's Dilemma<span>_**

* * *

><p>Nico's ceiling was in the way. He couldn't move it and it wouldn't respond to any of the glares he was giving it. Nico growled and fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. May 10 was not a happy day for Nico. Ever since he had started living with his dad(even when he only stayed there for half of the year), he'd have to get up early and fetch enough flowers for two bouquets.<p>

Flowers.

For TWO bouquets.

Nico. Was. Not. Happy.

A knock sounded on the other side of the door of his room. Nico groaned, rolled over onto to his stomach, and buried his face in his skull patterned pillow.

"I told you he wouldn't be awake." his half-sister sneered.

"Oh be quiet Melinoe." Nico resisted the urge to groan loudly. His father wasn't going to let him sleep in. Not a chance.

"Nico DiAngelo you'd better be up in less than 3 seconds or you're a pot of happy sunflowers."

Nico grumbled though his pillow, but it was muffled.

"3..."

Nico twitched in annoyance.

"...2…"

"You're seriously going to turn him into a pot of sunflowers?" Melinoe asked.

Nico heard his father whispering only catching snippets of it. "Persephone might… mother... more flowers than... have to."

"...1.."

Nico fell out bed when he realized that his father was serious. Not entirely adjusted to where he was, Nico ran/stumbled around the room to get to the door. He'd hit his toe three times, his head ached from falling off the bed, tripped over the hand-me-down sweatpants Percy gave him, and he had cut his thumb on the sharp part of his dresser.

"...0!" The door swung open right as Nico was about to open it. Suddenly he was on the floor, groaning in pain.

"See Melinoe? He was up." Hades said to Melinoe, who for a second shimmered to Nico's mother, Maria.

"Oww. Morning to you too, dad." Nico grumbled rubbing his nose.

"Oh Nico, you're up."

Nico muttered some unkind words under his breath and got up.

"So, flower boy. You ready for your 'quest'?" Melinoe taunted.

Nico shot a don't-you-dare-ever-call-me-flower-boy-again-or-you're-dead look before glaring at Hades.

"So I'm collecting flowers again this year." Nico questioned in more like a statement.

"Yes-" Hades started.

"Why can't you make Melinoe do it? Persephone is her mom!" Nico said, huffing.

Hades scowled. "Let me finish boy. Yes, you are going to collect flowers only you are not going to be getting them from the underworld. Oh and you have to collect enough for three bouquets this time. Persephone and Demeter wanted to have a special dinner so they asked for an extra bouquet of flowers."

Nico groaned and tugged at the edge of the old t-shirt he was wearing.

"Fine." He muttered. "Just let me get dressed."

30 minutes later Nico was wandering the streets of New York, the place he had shadow-traveled to, shivering and looking around for a flower shop. He finally found one on a busy street corner. Nico ran inside, a bell jingled, and the cashier looked in his direction for a second before turning back to the customer she was serving. Nico walked around at the small shop that was filled to the brim with bouquets and organized shelves of every flower Nico knew of and more.

"May I help you young man?" The cashier asked after the only other customer had left.

"Um...actually yeah. Can you make something that has to do with spring and farming?"

The lady smiled. "Sure. When do you need it?"

"Three thirty at the latest. Preferably much sooner than that time."

A frown threatened to break her smile. "I'll see what we can do to make that happen. Do you want then delivered or would you like to pick them up?"

"Uh-"

The bells jingled again as another customer walked in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The cashier asked the new customer, effectively acting distracted from Nico.

"Here to pick up an order." a familiar voice answered walking over to the counter. Nico couldn't see their face but the black wind-blown hair was a hint.

"Name?" the cashier asked turning to her computer.

The customer fidgeted before answering. "Uh, I think it'd be under Paul Blofis or Sally Jackson."

"We have an order for a Paul Blofis. Are you him?"

The other customer shook his head. "Nah, he's my stepdad."

"It says here that we should expect a Paul Blofis or Perseus Jackson to come and pick the order up. Are you Perseus?"

Nico noticed the guy flinch before nodding. "Yep, I'm Percy. Need my student ID to confirm that Miss…" the guy hesitated squinting at something before continuing, "Leslie."

The cashier chuckled warmly and corrected him. "It's actually Elsie L. and I'll be right back with your order."

Percy waved then finally noticing Nico in the background.

"Hey Nico. Wasup?"

"Nothing." Nico answered quickly to avoid any awkwardness.

Percy frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Nico couldn't help but notice the faded gray streak from when he held the sky three years ago.

"So what are you doing here in a flower shop in New York?"

"Two words; Mother's Day." Nico said, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

Percy laughed. "Godly stepmother?"

"You have no idea."

Percy grinned. Nico was going to ask him the same thing but the cashier lady came out with a big bouquet full of blue daisies, baby breath, and a couple lilies.

"Here you are." she said, handing the bouquet to Percy.

"Thanks Miss Elsie!" Percy smiled.

Elsie then turned back to Nico. "What did you want again young man?"

"Three bouquets, one for spring, one for farming, and…" Nico hesitated, thinking about what the third one would be. "Something fit for a dinner table."

"Any specific flower?"

"Nope."

"Anything else or is that it?" Elsie asked looking up from the notepad she was writing on.

"That's it."

"And before three, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Nico DiAngelo."

"Alrighty! You're set. Come by at three to pick them up." The cashier lady smiled.

"Can I pay for them then?"

The lady nodded. Nico sighed in relief. "Okay. Thanks."

"Of course and come again. Both of you!"

Nico walked out of the store, ignoring Percy.

"Hey! Nico! Wait up!" Percy called.

Nico froze and tried to walk before Percy caught up but no luck. Percy's free hand was on his shoulder as Percy caught his breath. Nico stiffened and tried to fight down the heat that was threatening to appear on his cheeks.

"Oh, ah sorry about that Nico. I forgot you don't really like to be touched." Percy apologized, dropping his hand from Nico's shoulder.

Nico let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. An awkward silence surrounded the two males as they walked along the streets of New York. Nico tried to remember the way to either camp, a park, or maybe Percy's place from here so he could just wait out the day until he had to pick up the bouquets. Nico was then suddenly aware of Percy's gaze and his hand waving in his face.

"Heeellloooo? Niiicooo?" Percy asked, drawing out the vowels in his words.

"What?" Nico said, glaring at Percy's hand. Didn't he get over this-this-whatever it was that was threatening to show itself?

"Well I was wondering where you're headed to."

"None of your business." Nico muttered.

Percy's eyebrow raised. "You sure? I mean unless you're following me." Silence as Nico glared. "Dude that's freaking creepy!"

"What?" Nico said, confused.

"You're following me!"

"W-what? No! You're crazy!" Nico cried, shaking his head.

"Then why are you going in the same exact direction as me?"

Nico stuttered trying to come up with an excuse until Percy laughed.

"Huh?" Nico said, tilting his head a bit.

"Why don't you come to my place for lunch and then we can go and pick up your order? You haven't been there for a while and my mom has been wondering how you're doing. Especially after… you know." Percy told Nico, fidgeting at the end.

"You told her?"

Percy looked like a deer in headlights. "Ahh no. I had gotten into an argument with a guy from school when she was picking me up and he was like 'Go to hell!' I and was like, 'Been there, done that. Think of somewhere else!' and she questioned me, worried that she had done something wrong or camp was bad or the war had changed me and-"

"Perce you're rambling." Nico deadpanned. He was laughing at the same time breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't told his mom something different.

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, guess you're right. Anyway, long story short I told her how Annabeth and I fell into that pit and you were the one leading the group to us and she put two and two together and boom! My mom realized you were in there too and has worried over you since."

"Oh." Nico said lamely, kicking a stone on the sidewalk.

"So you coming or what?" Percy asked, holding a door open.

Nico blinked at him, not realizing they had actually talked the whole way to Percy's apartment.

"Well?"

Nico nodded dazedly and followed Percy into his apartment. Percy laid the bouquet gently on the kitchen behind the raised wall of the island.

"I'm home! And guess who I dragged in!" He yelled, while looking for a vase in the cabinets.

Nico closed the door behind him and looked around.

"Well don't just stand there DiAngelo. Take a seat at the island. Mom and Paul will be here in a sec." Percy offered, looking over his shoulder and gesturing to the island in the middle of the small kitchen.

"Um… Okay. Thanks." Nico murmured, numbly taking a seat at one of the two stools at the island.

"Ah Percy! You're back! You get what I asked for?" Paul's head appeared around the corner of the wall.

"Yep. Putting it in a vase right now."

"Thanks. You're mother will be home any second-"

"You made her do work on Mother's Day?"

"Yes, but it was to get her out of the house so I could get dinner planned. She's getting the tickets and decided to get groceries while she was out."

"Seriously?"

"You tell me. She's your mother."

"You married her!"

"Yes, well... We have a slight plumbing problem as well so when you're done you think you could help?"

Percy rolled his eyes and glanced at Nico. "You don't mind if I help out Paul with the plumbing problem right?"

Nico nodded. Percy smiled at him and headed over to Paul. Paul seemed to just now notice Nico and, now that he was used to friends of Percy's crashing at their place called out to him in a cheery voice.

"Help yourself to anything that has a sticky note that says 'For Percy's Friends' or 'Percy's Leftovers'."

"Hey!" Percy voice whined from behind the walls. Paul chuckled.

"But seriously. If you're hungry help yourself to any of that stuff." Then Paul disappeared and Nico was left alone in the kitchen.

Nico debated over what to do. He could get up and raid the Blofis-Jackson fridge or sit here and wait for Percy. He decided just to look at what there was, that couldn't hurt right? He slid off the stool and opened the fridge, glancing around. There were cans of juice and soda, salami, cheese, veggies, some fruit, leftover pizza and rice, milk, ice cream sauces, condiments, bottles of water, blue cookie dough, pickles, and blue raspberries? Nico shrugged and took a can of cranberry juice that had a sticky note on it and closed the fridge just as someone came up to the door. Nico jumped and turned when the door opened, his juice forgotten on the counter.

"Percy? Paul? I'm home." Sally's voice called from behind a bunch of paper bags. She closed the door with her foot, and dropped the bags unceremoniously onto the floor. Then she looked up an saw Nico standing there awkwardly.

"Uh… Hi, Ms. Jackson." Nico muttered, fidgeting a bit.

"NIco?" Sally questioned. Then her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened. "Are you okay? What are you doing here? Where's Percy? What happened?"

Nico blinked and was suddenly really glad for Percy's clumsiness as Percy and Paul stumbled out from behind the all.

"What do you put down there Paul? Big poops?" Percy asked. Nico noticed that both of their hair were sopping wet.

"Be appropriate Percy. And no. It just seemed to be clogged. But did you have to make the bathroom flood?" Paul answered, wiping the water out of his eyes.

Sally sighed. "What did you two get into this time?"

"Mom!"

"Sally!"

The ran over to Sally as she shrieked when they hugged her, transferring the wetness to her. Percy laughed as she gave a stern scolding while Paul simply had a sheepish smile. Jealousy bubbled up inside Nico. This is the kind of family he wanted. Where they could laugh and mess around with each other without the fear of being killed or turned into a plant. He found himself, for the first time in months, longing for his older sister Bianca or the way it used to be 70 years ago, before his mother died.

"Oh mom, you don't mind if Nico stays for lunch right?" Percy's voice snapped Nico out of his thoughts and push down the jealousy and longing.

Sally gave nico a smile. "Of course I don't mind. As long as he doesn't mind answering a few questions."

Nico shrugged, stepping in front of the flowers on the counter and grabbing his cranberry juice. Percy's eyes lit up in recogonition and he mouthed a 'Thank you' before tapping his mom on the shoulder.

"Uh, mom. Why don't Paul and I make you lunch and you just relax?" He offered, sliding past his mother.

Sally frowned. "Are you sure? You've already done so much today-"

"We're happy to do it Sally." Paul reassured her.

"Well then first let me unload the groceries-"

"No!" Percy exclaimed. Sally was stared blankly at her son. "Ahh, I mean… No, Nico will unload the groceries, right?"

Percy locked his seal-begging eyes with Nico, and Nico caved. "Right."

Sally looked between the two boys in suspicion before realizing that that was all she was going to get. "Well then, I'm going to change out of these wet clothes. When I get back I expect lunch to be almost done."

Percy, Paul, and Nico nodded. As soon as Sally disappeared Percy and Paul got to work immediately, running around the kitchen. Nico starting unloading the groceries, partly unsure of why they needed them. Their fridge had seemed pretty well stocked. Shrugging the thought off, Nico, with Percy's help, unloaded and put away all the groceries in what Nico thought had to be record time. Or Sally was taking her time getting dressed. Either way, Nico was sitting at the island and drinking cranberry juice when Sally got back.

"Wow. You boys work hard." Sally complimented, taking a seat at the other stool.

"That or you just take forever." Percy remarked teasingly, filling a waffle maker with blue waffle mix.

"Percy Jackson." Sally mocked scolded. Percy laughed and took some milk from the fridge.

You're probably wondering what's with the breakfast. Nico had asked that and Paul had said that it was the only thing he and Percy could make together without a full out food fight. Nico had shrugged, accepting the fact.

"So Nico, haven't seen or talked to you in a while. How have you been?" Sally asked him.

"Fine. I guess." Nico muttered, not looking up.

"Percy told me a little about the Giant War but not much about what happened with you. So, do you mind telling me?"

Nico drooped his head, trying to hide the creeping blush and block out the memories of tartarus at the same time. He could hear Percy calling his name but somehow it didn't register in his brain through the flashes of memories; doors, red air, puss, poison, pomegranates, jars, giants.

"Nico!" Nico's head snapped up, his forehead damp from sweat. Percy's sea-green eyes were stormy with worry and his hands were on Nico's shoulders.

"What?" He murmured emotionlessly, prying Percy's hands off his shoulders.

"What? That's all you can say Nico? For goodness sake, you told me they had stopped! Don't you lie to me right now. Say something Nico!" Percy's voice was on the edge of yelling.

Nico just shrugged, looking away. He noticed he was on a couch now, Percy in front of him and the coffee table on his knees

"I brought water like you asked." Sally came into view holding a bottle of water. She caught Nico's gaze. "Is he okay?"

"Well I don't know. He won't answer. I've only gotten one word out of him and that was only when I snapped him out of it." Percy answered, taking the water from his mother.

Nico exhaled loudly and looked up. Why had it come back at that moment? The flashbacks had stopped.

"Hey. Hey Nico. Come on man, talk to me." Percy's voice broke through his thoughts again.

"About what? Blue food?" Nico murmured, the first thing popping up in his mind being the blue waffles Percy was making earlier.

Percy gave a relieved half-hearted laugh before speaking up again. "N-no, nope. not blue food. More about if you're okay. And why you said they had stopped."

"What? Yeah, I'm good." Nico said.

Percy's eyebrow twitched. "Well, you want some water then? I'll go make some more food, what do you want?"

Nico nodded, taking the bottle from Percy and opening it, ignoring the second question. He wasn't hungry. Percy sighed and got up, going around furniture and walking back into the kitchen. Sally sat on the opposite end of the couch, looking at him as if she was analyzing him for wounds. That's when Nico noticed Paul's disappearance.

"Where's Paul?"

"Oh he went out for headache medicine. Percy gets some bad headaches after flashbacks so he thought that it might be the best thing to do and a way to get out of our hair. We were pretty panicked when it hit you. It took all of my efforts to calm Percy down enough to carry you to the couch. And even then he wouldn't stop trying to get you out of it." Sally explained, resting her head on her propped up palm.

"Oh." Nico murmured, taking another gulp of water.

"So do you want to go back to the island and eat?" Sally asked him.

Nico shrugged and got up, shakily taking each step. Sally followed close behind him, balancing him if he threatened to fall over. Once they reached the island, she began to interrogate Nico again.

"Yes, symptoms for flashbacks all differ for all three of us. No, I have not had any others recently." Nico answered, drawing circles on the counter out of boredom.

"So tell me about the war. Not before it, not the adventures between it, just the ones after you found Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna." Sally said.

Nico didn't even know where to start. "Well, Reyna and I had the fabulous job of taking the Athena Parthenos back to Camp. We dragged Coach Hedge, a satyr, with us and we won the war. That's about it."

Sally nodded, clearly disappointed she didn't get anything more than that but she seemed to accept it. "Did my son do anything reckless?"

"Besides willingly dropping into the pit of… that… place? Hm… Oh, the Romans gave him a tattoo after he saved them."

"Perseus!" Sally cried.

"What?" Percy called, putting one waffle on a plate.

"A tattoo?"

"It was against my will mom!"

Nico snorted. "As if."

"Ah be quiet you. I bet you have a tattoo as well." Percy remarked.

"Nope. Just brains and brawn here." Nico retorted.

Sally laughed. "Then the girls must be all over you. Is there a lucky girl?"

Nico felt the heat rise from his neck up to the tip of his ears. Did it really have to be that question?

Percy came over and dumped the stack of blue waffles in front of him. "Here you go Nico."

"Ah, no thanks. They're not-"

"Your type?" Percy teased, even though his face had a light blush on it.

"Percy!" Nico cried, his face feeling even hotter.

Percy gave him a lopsided grin. Sally looked between the two boys.

"I'm not sure I understand what just happened." She murmured.

"Maybe this will help. Nico's had his eye on somebody but it turned out they loved someone else. Now there's a new person he likes, who obviously likes him as well, but Nico's a poor, helpless, socially awkward kid." Percy explained.

"Shut up." Nico muttered, trying to hide his now bright red face.

"So… who is this?" Sally asked, not catching on.

"The Aphrodite cabin calls them Solangelo."

Nico's head snapped up. "Seriously? I stay in the infirmary for a whole on 'Doctor's orders' and they come up with a name for us? We're just friends!"

"Uhuh. Sure. You and Will are just 'friends'." Percy teased.

"It's true!" Nico protested, unsure if his face could get any redder.

"Will? Isn't that a guy's… oh." Sally trailed off in realization.

Nico fidgeted, nervous of what would happen next. "Y-yep."

"You're gay."

"Yes."

"You."

"Mhm."

"Percy said something about not being your type?"

"Yeah."

"...You had a crush on Percy."

"Yes m'am."

"Okay." Sally said, leaning back a bit. "Was not expecting that."

Nico blinked. "You mean… You don't mind?"

Sally looked at him in shock. "What do you mean? No, I don't care what your sexuality is. It's your life. You live in a hard enough world without the discrimination."

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. It was weird. He enjoyed being around Percy's mom. She treated him like a son and… it was nice. He didn't want to lose that.

"Just don't expect Percy to reciprocate any feelings towards you. Annabeth has him wrapped around her finger." Sally mentioned.

"Mom!"

Nico smiled. "I-I think I'm over that crush Mrs. Jackson, but thanks."

Sally nodded. Percy broke the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"Paul's home. Oh and it's almost three Nico."

"Mmk. Thanks Perce." Nico said, stabbing one of his waffles with a fork.

Once he finished eating, taking the medicine(Paul insisted), and helped Percy with the dishes Nico was ready to get to the flower orders. He waited for Percy by the doorway, chatting with Sally and Paul.

"Okay! Let's go! Ready Nico?" Percy called, running over to the younger boy.

"Um, yeah." Nico hesitated. Then he did something he had wanted to do for a very long time. He hugged Sally, a mother figure to him now, as tightly as he could. At first she stiffened in surprise then, just as Nico was about to pull away, Sally pulled him back and hugged him even tighter.

"You're welcome to this house anytime okay Nico?" she whispered into his ear. Nico gave a slight nod.

When the hug was finally over, Percy smiled and grabbed Nico's shirt. "See you later mom! Paul! Be back soon!"

Nico and Percy walked the road they came, silence enclosed around them. Nico hoped Percy didn't hate him for that last action. At last they reached the shop and walked in. The lady from before looked up and smiled at them then turned back to focusing on talking on the phone. Nico waited at the counter while Percy looked around, muttering under his breath about who might like what.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Elsie asked once off the phone.

"I'm picking up my order. Nico DiAngelo." Nico answered.

Elsie typed it in. "Ah, yes. I'll be right back with your order."

"Thanks." Nico watched her go behind a door before searching his pockets for money. He had $10.47 from his dad and $1.63 of pocket money. Nico desperately hoped that was enough.

"Alright, three bouquets for you and that'll be $27.99." Elsie said, punching in the numbers.

"Uh…" Nico fidgeted when putting his money on the counter. Elsie raised an eyebrow.

"That won't be enough young man."

"Um… I'm working on it." Nico murmured, searching his pockets. He risked a glance up at Percy who was looking at flowers outside.

"Well, I'm a little impatient ssssso I'd hurry up ssssson of hadesssss." Elsie hissed.

Wait hissed?

Elsie lunged forward. Nico side stepped but she managed to leave a pretty good cut on his upper arm. Nico cursed and reached for his sword.

Only to find that it wasn't there.

Great. Just great. Left it back at his dad's palace. Nico somersaulted as Elsie jumped for his head, the whistle of the wind just over his head. Elsie tumbled into a shelf of tulips, screeching in pain. Nico panted, out of breath, and leaned on the counter. He went to grab the bouquets when Elsie's hand pinned his to the counter.

"Tsssssk, tsssssk. No taking merch without paying." Nico struggled to get his hand out from under hers while using his other hand to find anything sharp to defend himself. Then Elsie screamed, turned around, and lashed at whoever was behind her.

"Leave Nico alone." Percy's voice was calm and collected but there was a dangerous edge to it. Riptide was gleaming in the sunlight, illuminating the shop.

"Ssssson of Possssseidon. Persssssuesssss Jackssssson." Elsie laughed.

"I had a feeling you were a monster. Paul never uses my full name, I checked with him on it." Percy said. He subtly gestured to Nico to go. Nico nodded and slowly crept away.

"Too bad you're going to be my dinner!" Elsie yelled, cackling as she attacked Percy.

"Hey lady!" Nico called from behind the counter. He threw a vase at her head.

It hit it's mark, stunning the monster just long enough for Percy and Nico to sprint out of the shop and down the street to the park. The two demigods were way out of breath by the time the park came into view.

"Man…. I'm sorry -*pant*- that you had to leave -pant- those bouquets." Percy said between breaths.

"'S okay. I was able to get two of them." Nico reassured, collapsing onto the green grass of the park, panting like a dog on a hot summer day.

"Didn't you need three?"

"Yeah. Dad'll will just have to deal with two." Nico sighed.

"How about we just collect flowers from the park? I also have a couple flowers at my place. I could get you one." Percy offered.

Nico shrugged.

"Then it's set. Meet me at that park bench when you've collected flowers from around here." Percy directed and then he walked away.

Nico gave a harumph of frustration before setting out to collect flowers. He got daisies, tree blossoms, stole a couple from some yards, and some filler stuff like ferns before waiting for Percy at the designated park bench. As he waited, the jealousy and longing feelings he'd pushed down earlier came back when he saw a mother, a father, and their son and daughter walking, laughing, and playing in the park.

"Weird isn't it?" Nico jumped when Percy's voice sounded behind him.

"W-what is?" Nico asked.

"Seeing a family. So unlike yours." Percy got a distance look. "You know, when I was little, It was usually just me and my mom. My stepdad, not Paul, never came with us. And every time I asked her if we could be a family like that, with my real dad, she always ended up getting close or bursting into tears. It wasn't until recently I realized that she did that because it reminded her of when she lost her parents and uncle and then my dad. She wasn't about ot lose me either."

Nico was speechless. He had no idea. "Then, I-I guess it probably wasn't nice of me to hug her."

Percy snorted. "Nah. I get why you did it. You're wanting your own family back. Your sister, your mom, and your dad. And when my mom accepted you and worried over you, you finally found someone who could maybe, just maybe, be a mother figure to replace the missing one."

Nico blinked. Then he looked down, smiling sadly. "You know Percy, you're a lot smarter than what everyone makes you out to be."

Percy laughed. "It's my talent. Here. I got you one Moonlace flower and a couple of baby breath."

Nico happily took the offered flowers, putting them with the others.

"Thanks Percy. You really helped me out a lot today." Nico said, albeit a little awkwardly.

Percy shrugged. "All for helping what I consider my little brother. And if you want, you can probably spend Mother's Day with us."

Nico looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Percy nodded.

"I'd…"Nico then hesitated. "I think I'll have to get back to you on that. I'll IM you when I decide."

The son of Poseidon nodded in understanding. "Stay safe… Neeks."

Nico's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment but for some reason he didn't mind. "You too... Perce."

Percy grinned. Nico smiled back at him, genuinely happy. Maybe things didn't have to stay awkward between. Maybe a big brother was what Nico needed. Maybe that was what he wanted.

"See ya." Nico said, getting ready to shadow travel.

"Later Neeks." Percy said, messing with Nico's hair before his disappeared in the shadows.

Nico arrived in the Underworld in a matter of seconds, all three bouquets in hand. He was in front of the obsidian palace but it was different somehow. Nico then noticed how there were no guards. It was deathly quiet. Warily, Nico searched through the palace for Hades, Persephone, Demeter, and the his half-siblings. He checked the garden last only to find that that was where everyone was. And who he saw there made him drop the bouquets on the table.

"M-mom?"

His mother turned around. Nico glanced behind her to see Mellinoe staring at him. Okay so, she was real.

"Nico?" His mother murmured. Then her eyes lit up in recognition. "Nico! My baby!"

The woman ran to him, holding him tightly in her grasp. Nico was frozen. How was she able to touch him? She was dead! She was supposed to be a ghost!

"My, look how you've grown! You're such a fine young man now." His mother's hand caressed his face. "I've missed you and your sister so much."

Finally Nico choked something out over all the overwhelming things. "I-I've mi-missed you t-too m-mom."

"It's okay to cry. Sometimes it can be a little victory." She whispered.

Nico sobbed and clung to his mother, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Ha-happy Mother's Day, mom." He managed to get out, though it was muffled. She smiled.

"Thank you, my little victory."

Nico smiled although it went unseen by anyone. He had decided and maybe next year he'd be able to hang out with Percy and his family but this year. This year he had his mother and he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. The last little scene was pretty much the whole reason for doing the chapter with Nico. When Nico's mom(Maria, I believe was her name) says 'little victory' she's referencing the meaning of Nico which is victory and when she last saw him when she was alive, which was when he was little.<strong>

** Also this took forever to write. Actually, now that I think about it, this is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. Which will probably be taken over by Caleo's V-day one-shot. Oh well.**

**Next chapter coming up(for Thanksgiving) is...**

**Thanksgiving's Pleasant Surprises - _With Piper and Jason_**

**So get ready for that! After that will be random one-shots(from other holidays) getting published until Christmas/New Years comes around. Please review to tell me how I did!**


	6. Thanksgiving's Pleasant Surprises

**Okay so this one is going to be a shorter one. And super sorry about the wait. I was out of town and had no wifi to work on this until 5:00 yesterday and was super busy then. So, sorry. But here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving Surprises<strong>

Piper could feel Jason fidgeting in nervousness next to her. His palms were sweaty and his steps were stiff. His face was stoic while the wind whipped his now ear length hair. Piper turned to him.

"Jason, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"What do I mean? I mean why are you so freaking nervous? You're never nervous. Heck, you stood in front of a fuming Reyna and a pregnant Annabeth when they threatened to knock down Hera's temple. You weren't nervous then."

Jason stopped to look at Piper. "This is completely different."

"Oh?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We're going to your father's mansion for Thanksgiving. You never even told him that we got back together!" Jason stated, waving his arms around and almost dropping his bags and the bags of food she'd brought.

"Now you're acting like an overgrown child worrying because you're in a rough area. For goodness sake, get your hero-ly butt moving to the porch of my father's mansion." Piper scolded, walking up the steps to the porch.

Jason slouched and gave in, following her up.

Piper turned the handle and walked into her home or mansion that she had moved out of at 17.

"I'm home!" She called from the doorway. The she winced. It had been 4 years. Four freaking years since she had stepped foot in the mansion and practically stomped out and this is how she comes back? _Idiot_, she thinks but walks in anyway. Mellie is the first one to greet her

"Piper! Oh you're back! I'm so happy you're here! And is that Jason behind you?" Mellie squealed. "Come in, come in. Let me take that."

Piper was overwhelmed by Mellie's insistence and was told her that her father would be right down and to wait in the the main living room with Jason for him. Piper simply nodded and smiled, following her directions. As she waited, Jason gave her looks and she realized he had figured out that she was nervous herself. _Dangit Piper. Get ahold of yourself._

"Pipes!" Her father's voice broke her thoughts and all worry ran away. Piper jumped up and ran into her father's open arms, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you so much dad." She murmured.

"Same here Pipes. Same here." Her dad whispered.

Jason's cough made them realize they weren't alone.

"Ah, Jason, right?" Her father's voice turned cold and his black eyes turned steel hard.

"U-uh yeah. Jason Grace. Good to see you." Jason held out his shaking hand.

Suddenly Tristan McLean grinned. "Yes. You as well. And don't be nervous. I'm just a little overprotective of my daughter."

Jason smiled warily and nodded.

Piper smiled at the two men she cared for bonding. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Well, you two get to know each other a little and set the table. I'll be in the kitchen with Mellie."

She raced off before either man could say anything. Her father always sent the servants and people who worked for them home on thanksgiving to be with their families so why didn't he do that with Mellie? She has a son and, if Piper remembered correctly, was heavily pregnant. Once she arrived in the kitchen she saw Mellie humming to herself as she unloaded the food.

"Mellie! How are you?" Piper asked. Mellie looked up.

"I'm good Piper. Excited for tonight but also super nervous. Gleeson can be a bit… aggressive sometimes."

"Even with Chuck?"

Mellie laughed. "No, he's the gentlest satyr there ever was with his son. And he spoils his daughter to no end."

"Daughter?" Piper asked, confused.

Mellie blinked. "Oh, I guess you didn't hear. Little Meredith came into our lives about a month and a half ago."

Piper smiled. "That's great! Who does she take after? You or her father?"

"Me. Which is probably Gleeson's reasoning for spoiling her." Mellie giggled.

"Of course." Piper said. "Okay so what can I help with?"

Mellie put her to work immediately. Piper got started on peeling potatoes and Mellie the vegetables. Throughout their work, Piper and Mellie had small talk. From hairstyles to gossip to the men in their lives. Piper was more than willing to engage in the conversation until Mellie brought up a certain subject.

"So, have you thought about marrying Jason?"

Piper froze almost dropping the tray of doughy rolls that she was taking to the oven. "Uhum… Yeah, guess so. I mean, I'd love to but I don't want to force him-"

"Do you want a family?"

"Yes but-but I don't want to force Jason into it, I mean, he's looked at other girls before and I know he probably would think it's his duty to stay and marry me but it's not his desire and-"

Mellie locked gazes with Piper. "Have you told him?"

Piper shook her head. "I'm scared to."

Mellie gently took the pan of rolls from her. "I think you should."

Piper watched her put the rolls in the oven, just above the currently cooking turkey. She sighed and Mellie hugged her.

"I know you think it's hard but Jason loves you, right? If he doesn't then he'll leave."

"I know. I just… I just don't want him to leave. Not right now…" Piper murmured.

Mellie smiled softly. "You'll have to tell him sometime." She gently poked Piper in the stomach. "Now, Gleeson's gonna be here any minute with my kids and your boys better have put that table together. Or they'll face my wrath."

Piper laughed and followed Mellie to the door where Coach Hedge barged in.

"HELLO CUPCAKES." He yelled, dragging his pouting son Chuck and holding a sleeping Meredith.

"Gleeson, she's sleeping." Mellie scolded him, taking her daughter from her husband's arms.

Piper smiled and went to the formal dining room to check on Jason and her dad. They were sitting and chatting at the table, which surprisingly were set cleanly with the good silverware and plates.

"Hey Pipes. We were just talking about you." Her dad said, as Jason fidgeted.

SHe narrowed her eyes teasingly. "Nothing bad right?"

"Of course not!" Jason answered, smiling at her.

She of course, smiled back. Then the oven went off. "Uh, I'll go and get that."

Piper dashed into the kitchen and took out the rolls along with the turkey(that was a little bit of a struggle. It was one big turkey.). She was prepping it when Mellie came in.

"Ready to bring the food in?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Together, the two women laid out the food on the table in front of their families. After a quick grace, everyone passed food around. They took what they liked and left things they didn't for the others. Everyone, besides the kids of course, engaged in conversation.

"So Jason, how come you and Piper broke up for a bit?" Mellie asked.

"There was a misunderstanding and a bunch of rumors going around. I think it wouldn't of happened had people known that I'd had a ring for Piper in my pocket but," Jason shrugged. "Oh well."

A ring. He was going to propose to her that day and she just broke up with him over silly rumors?

"I'm so sorry Jason. I had no idea." Piper apologized to her boyfriend.

Jason smiled. "I know. Which is why I want to give you the ring now. So you can understand how thankful i am to have you in my life. So, Pipes. What do you say? Wanna marry me?"

Piper gasped. "Jason I… I… Yes!"

He slid the ring onto her ringfinger. SHe smiled. "Thank you Jason."

"I love you Piper McLean." HE said. Then they kissed.

And Piper had never been so happy in her life.

They got back to other conversations after that, Piper glancing down at the beautiful ring. Maybe it was okay to tell him now. No, not too soon. She thought.

It was when her father announced that he was going to change into pajamas and the Hedges were about ready to go when she said the news.

The news that made her father faint right before the stair.

The news that made Jason choke on his food.

The news that made Mellie rub Piper's back and smile in reassurance.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please tell me in the reviews or PM me.<strong>

**And stay tuned for... _Easter Mishap_! Coming sometime between now and Winter break!**

**And heads up, Christmas/NewYears one-shots are always going to be late. I'm always out of town around that time.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Easter Mishap

**Here's the last of the previously started one-shots! Sorry for its shortness. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Easter Mishap<strong>

* * *

><p>Reyna was really unsure of what to say. Frank was trying his best but, maybe putting him in charge of the annual Easter Egg Hunt for the younger demigods and legacies was a bit too much. How in the world do you mess up so badly that you make eggs disappear or walk on two little legs? Seriously, sometimes Reyna underestimated the clumsiness of her fellow praetor. She shook her head at the sight she was watching from the window. Hazel was running around, following three walking painted easter eggs, other centurions were either doing the same or panickingly searching for missing eggs, and Frank was getting attack by an invisible enemy and young kids. Rubbing her forehead, Reyna walked into the chaos where she tripped over a frantic Hazel.<p>

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry-" Hazel said, scrambling out from under Reyna.

"Omph. Yeah, okay." Reyna muttered, pushing herself off the ground. But Hazel was already gone. Scowling, Reyna stormed towards Frank. Kids scattered at the sight of her and Frank was hurriedly trying to swat and grasp at things that were unseen.

"What in the world is going on Frank Zhang?"

Frank glanced at her then grasped at thin air above his arm. "Some...one….Someone played a prank on us. Aha!" He exclaimed as he held up his invisible trophy.

Reyna stared at him coldly. "You look like an idiot."

"Uh… Sorry? But anyways, one of the Mercury or Hermes kids played a prank on us using invisible ink and they teamed up with the the Hecate or Trivia kids and made the eggs have legs. Then, after we hid them, they stole them and hid the eggs so we're trying to round them all up and the younger kids won't stop attacking due to that one movie that I can't remember the name of."

Reyna pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Okay. Any luck?"

Suddenly an explosion of pink dust hit both of their heads.

"Shoot! I hit the praetors."

"He hit the praetors."

"Didn't she hit them?"

Reyna heard a laugh, from what sounded like a teenaged boy, before storming over to the guilty culprits that were hiding in an alley. There were six of them and they looked around the age of 10-12.

"Get out her and clean this mess up right now." Reyna ordered. The kids scrambled away. Reyna growled under her breath and for moment thought she saw two figures, one a teen with white hair and another that looked like a rabbit. Wonderful. On top of this chaos the last thing she needed was to get sick.

Reyna marched back to Frank who was delivering orders to the children whom she'd put on clean up duty. "Frank. Why not get the younger kids into a big room with a projector or TV and play a movie or something. Keep 'em occupied."

"Got it! Hazel, can you help me round up kids instead of walking eggs?"

Reyna was heading back when she was attacked by a child hugging her.

"Pwaetow Fwank said we gonna watch a movie. Can you pwease come and watch with us?" The child looked up at her with big, round, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Reyna sighed and smiled.

"Alright Jack. Sure."

"Yay!" The young boy released her and bounced around before pulling her to the group. "She gonna watch with us!"

The other kids exploded into cheers. Reyna smiled. Then turned around to her centurions.

"This mishap better be cleaned up and ready for the actually Easter Egg Hunt by the time I'm out of this movie with these kids. Got it?"

They all nodded and went to work, running around frantically. Hazel and Frank led the group to a spacious room and put in the movie. Jack sat on her lap the whole time, even seemingly falling asleep.

Maybe, just maybe, a little chaos could turn out to be a good thing.

But don't tell anyone she ever said that.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it until Christmas &amp; New Years. Speaking of Christmas &amp; New Years, what do you guys want for those holidays?<strong>

**_A Christmas with young Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke_ or _A Christmas with young Reyna and Hylla?_**

**_A New Years with a young Percy and Sally_ or _A New Years with Percy and Annabeth's new_ family(My idea of their family at least)_?_**

**Or maybe you guys have another idea in mind? Now that I've got these out, it'll be up to requests. But they have to be all sorts of holidays(so not just the big ones like Xmas or Halloween, ones like Veterans Day, Father's Day, etc), okay guys?**

**It's up to you!**

**So now I'm signing off,**

**-Warriors1011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. If you can figure out what movie I'm referring to, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.**


	8. New Year's Memories

**Okay since none of you reviewed for one of the suggestions for Christmas I decided to just do a New Year's story. Also, this might just be the shortest story I've ever written. 508 words, it's like crazy.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>New Year's Memories<strong>_

* * *

><p>Percy plopped down on a bench and waited, watching the sky. The stars twinkled, although they were unfortunately not as clear as they used to be. Briefly he wondered what New Years was like at Camp Half-Blood. He shook his head as a really young memory from New Year's popped into his head.<p>

He had been hopping over cracks, humming rhymes his mother had told him, his mom watching from behind him. She had been carrying free bags of assorted candies(It actually was a bunch of different colors!) and humming a Christmas tune. Percy remembered jumping at the first loudspeaker blaring music and running back to Sally hiding behind her legs. He remembered her laughing and crouching down, offering to carry him on her shoulders because she wanted to show him something. Percy also remembered his excitement at the ball dropping and everyone cheering and the fireworks. He knew that he didn't understand what it all meant at that age but he remembered that it was one of the last happy moments before Smelly Gabe.

Percy sighed. He knew he had made a mistake when he offered to take them to the New Year's celebration in New York. He knew it was dangerous for them but he just wanted to give them an experience of a lifetime and Percy guessed by his wife's outburst that it was the wrong offer.

"Hey. Thought you'd be here." Percy looked to see his beautiful wife, her golden curls out of her bun and her gray eyes apologetic.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the offer. I… I wasn't thinking. I should've known that we would've attracted a lot of negative attention from monsters and-"

"Seaweed Brain. Here I am because our son makes me apologize to you but you apologize to me? What is this?" She smiled. "So I'm sorry for my outburst. I was wrong. We need to do this before our family gets so big that we can't go anywhere."

Percy was shocked and then noticed a small figure hiding behind his wife's skirt. "Hey bud. Did you make Momma apologize."

"Ywes." His son answered, blinking big blue eyes owlishly.

"C'mere Luke." Percy said, kneeling down and holding out his arms. His son tackled him as much as a two-year old, going on three, could. Percy picked him up and swung his son around. "Well then. You came all the way out here, only way is to keep going. On my shoulders my little hero!"

"Yay!" Luke squealed and scrambled onto Percy's shoulders, patting and playing with his dad's hair.

Percy grabbed his wife's hand and together the small family walked to towards the crowd and made their way to the best spot to watch.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Years!" The crowd cheered. Percy looked to his wife.

"So Annabeth, how about a New Year's kiss?"

"A New Year's kiss and a New Year's surprise."

"Huh?"

"Percy, Luke's going to be a big brother."

Percy grinned ear to ear and kissed Annabeth, faintly hearing Luke's squeal of disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Yes, Percy and Annabeth name their eldest son Luke. I couldn't resist. Also, I won't be updating this story unless you guys have requests(PM or Review). Sorry! I just have way to many other stories to work on.<strong>

**Anyway, Thank you my fabulous reader! Remember to requests stories(holiday and characters!) through PM or Reviews. Love you all! And Happy New Year! 2016! YEAH!**

_-Warriors1011_


End file.
